truck_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Euro Truck Simulator 2: Road to the Black Sea
— крупное дополнение для игры Euro Truck Simulator 2. Добавляет три новые страны: Румынию, Болгарию и Турцию. Road to the Black Sea — шестое DLC расширяющее карту, третье расширяющее карту на восток (другие два — Going East! и BtBS), второе содержащее «Sea» в названии и добавляющее трансконтинентальные страны (первое — Beyond the Baltic Sea). История разработки * 23 июня 2018: SCS в прямом эфире заявляют о том, что следующее после BtBS дополнение не будет включать Испанию и/или Португалиюhttps://www.reddit.com/r/trucksim/comments/8tclpk/things_of_note_from_the_scs_stream/. * 29 ноября 2018: во время выпуска «Beyond the Baltic Sea» разработчики заявляют, что следующее дополнение добавит что-то в южной Европеhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrhVuFKxCVk?t=10268. Фанаты рассудили: если DLC не добавит Испанию и Португалия, значит единственной возможной зоной остаются Балканы. * 21 декабря 2018: SCS дали намёк на содержание дополнения во время новогоднего стрима, показав плюшевую биту (относящуюся к Румынии), изображение города в Болгарии и фотографии шоссе Transfăgărășan/DN7C road и в РумынииSCS Software Christmas Stream on Twitch. * 4 февраля 2019: во время прямой трансляции по American Truck Simulator Павел упоминает, что новое DLC не связано со стандартной картой ETS 2. Это исключило Словению и Хорватию из списка возможных стран. * 18 марта 2019: на YouTube-канале и в блоге SCS появилось видео с болгарской музыкой на волынкеSCS Software: A Road to Somewhere New.... * 4 апреля 2019: выходит блог, который «тизерит» новое дополнениеSCS Software, [https://blog.scssoft.com/2019/04/ets2-teasing.html ETS2 Teasing. * 10 мая 2019: выходит первое официальное сообщение в блоге о расширении карты с несколькими новыми скриншотами и трейлерSCS Software, Road to the Black Sea. Также появляется страница дополнения в SteamEuro Truck Simulator 2 - Road to the Black Sea в Steam. * 24 мая 2019: блог о РумынииSCS Software, Black Sea: Romania. * 7 июня 2019: блог о БолгарииSCS Software, Black Sea: Bulgaria. * 13 июня 2019: блог о ТурцииSCS Software, Black Sea: Turkey. * 25 июня 2019: блог о контрольно-пропускных пунктах между странами, которые будут добавлены в DLC. В нём содержится информация о том, что в дополнении два КПП будут находится на границе между Венгрией и Румынией, три КПП — между Румынией и Болгарией и ещё два КПП — между Болгарией и ТурциейSCS Software, Road to the Black Sea: Border Crossing * 9 июля 2019: блог о населённых пунктахSCS Software, Black Sea: Villages. * 25 июля 2019: блог о пейзажахSCS Software, Road To Black Sea: Landscapes. * 9 августа 2019: блог о промышленностиSCS Software, Black Sea: Industries. * 23 августа 2019: блог о городах РумынииSCS Software, Road to the Black Sea: Romanian Cities. * 6 сентября 2019: блог о городах БолгарииSCS Software, Road to the Black Sea: Bulgarian Cities. * 18 сентября 2019: блог о городах ТурцииSCS Software, Road to the Black Sea. * 4 октября 2019: блог о достопримечательностяхSCS Software, Road to the Black Sea: Landmarks. * 15 октября 2019: в открытую бета-версию обновления 1.36 добавлено несколько мест в Румынии. * 17 октября 2019: блог «Servicing the Cities»SCS Software, Road to the Black Sea: Servicing the Cities. * 23 октября 2019: в игру добавлены достижения Steam, связанные с дополнениемSteamDB, Euro Truck Simulator 2 Achievements. * 6 ноября 2019: блог о речном пароме в городе Браи́ла, в РумынииSCS Software, Road to The Black Sea: Brăila Ferry. * 11 ноября 2019: SCS Software сообщили день релиза дополнения в комментариях под одним из своих блоговSCS Software, Utah: Community Showcase, а также в комментариях под постом в Instagram[https://www.instagram.com/p/B4urdwVBVTn/ @scs.software Instagram post about Romania Livestream] (скриншот комментария). * 19 ноября 2019: Пост в блоге про поездку из Пловдива в СтамбулSCS Software, Road to the Black Sea: Plovdiv to Istanbul. * 22 ноября 2019: В посте о Bulgarian Paint Jobs, SCS Software написали: «an actual release date for the Road to the Black Sea DLC is coming soon» (актуальная дата релиза RttBS DLC будет раскрыта позже)Bulgarian Paint Jobs. * 26 ноября 2019: Блог про поезда и трамваиSCS Software, Road to the Black Sea: Trains & Tram. * 28 декабря 2019: Официально анонсирована дата выхода RttBSSCS Software, Road To The Black Sea: Release Date Announcement. * 2 декабря 2019: Блог про поездку из Ясс в Тыргу-МурешSCS Software, Road to the Black Sea: Iasi to Târgu Mureș. * 5 декабря 2019: релиз дополнения Road to the Black SeaSCS Software, Road to the Black Sea Released!. Города Сейчас известно о 43 городах, которые будут представлены в дополнении. Список будет дополняться. Столицы выделены полужирным. Компании Сейчас известно о 23 компаниях, которые будут добавлены в Road to the Black Sea. Их список представлен ниже: Достижения 23 октября 2019 года в список достижений ETS 2 в Steam были добавлены 7 новых достижений. Галерея Видео ETS2 Road to the Black Sea announcement Road to the Black Sea River Ferry SCS Blog Black Sea Blog 01.jpg|Болгарская трасса 81 севернее Софии Black Sea Blog 02.jpg|Где-то в Румынии Black Sea Blog 03.jpg|Болгарская трасса А1 западнее Пловдива Black Sea Blog 04.jpg|Болгарская трасса 9 севернее Бургаса Black Sea Blog 05.jpg Black Sea Blog 06.jpg|Болгарская трасса 9 севернее Бургаса Black Sea Blog 07.jpg|DN66 севернее Тыргу-Муреша, Румыния Black Sea Blog 08.jpg|АЭС в Ровинари, Румыния Black Sea Blog 09.jpg|АЭС в Ровинари, Румыния Black Sea Blog 10.jpg|DN73 севернее Брашова, Румыния Black Sea Blog 11.jpg|АЭС в Чернаводэ, Румыния Black Sea Blog 12.jpg|Мост над рекой Быстрица (трасса 15 в Румынии) Black Sea Blog 13.jpg|Поморие, Болгария Black Sea Blog 14.jpg|Трасса E-87 в Эдирне, Турция Black Sea Blog 15.jpg|Трасса E-84 в Текирдаге, Турция Black Sea Blog 16.jpg Black Sea Blog 17.jpg Black Sea Blog 18.jpg Black Sea Blog 19.jpg Black Sea Blog 20.jpg Black Sea Blog 21.jpg Black Sea Blog 22.jpg Black Sea Blog 23.jpg Black Sea Blog 24.jpg|Болгарские трассы 4 и 5 в Велико-Тырново Black Sea Blog 25.jpg Black Sea Blog 26.jpg|Бургас, Болгария Black Sea Blog 27.jpg Black Sea Blog 28.jpg Black Sea Blog 29.jpg Black Sea Blog 30.jpg|Бургас, Болгария Black Sea Blog 31.jpg|Бургас, Болгария Black Sea Blog 32.jpg Black Sea Blog 33.jpg Black Sea Blog 34.jpg Black Sea Blog 35.jpg Black Sea Blog 36.jpg Black Sea Blog 37.jpg|Трасса E-84, Текирдаг, Турция, 40°57'13.5102" N, 27°48'45.426 E Black Sea Blog 38.jpg|Трасса E-84, Текирдаг, Турция, 40°57'13.5102" N, 27°48'45.426 E Black Sea Blog 39.jpg|Развязка севернее тюрьмы Силиври, Стамбул, Турция, 41°7'6.4158" N, 28°11'1.6512 E Black Sea Blog 40.jpg Black Sea Blog 41.jpg|КПП Джурджу, Румыния Black Sea Blog 42.jpg|КПП Борщ, Румыния Black Sea Blog 43.jpg|КПП Нэдлак, Румыния Black Sea Blog 44.jpg|КПП Дуранкулак, Болгария Black Sea Blog 45.jpg|КПП Борщ, Румыния Black Sea Blog 46.jpg|КПП Лесово, Болгария Black Sea Blog 47.jpg|КПП Русе, Болгария Black Sea Blog 48.jpg Black Sea Blog 49.jpg Black Sea Blog 50.jpg|DN15 севернее Тыргу-Муреша, Румыния Black Sea Blog 51.jpg Black Sea Blog 52.jpg Black Sea Blog 53.jpg Black Sea Blog 54.jpg Black Sea Blog 55.jpg Black Sea Blog 56.jpg Black Sea Blog 57.jpg Black Sea Blog 58.jpg Black Sea Blog 59.jpg Black Sea Blog 60.jpg Black Sea Blog 61.jpg Black Sea Blog 62.jpg Black Sea Blog 63.jpg Black Sea Blog 64.jpg Black Sea Blog 65.jpg Black Sea Blog 66.jpg Black Sea Blog 67.jpg Black Sea Blog 68.jpg Black Sea Blog 69.jpg Black Sea Blog 70.jpg Black Sea Blog 71.jpg Black Sea Blog 72.jpg Black Sea Blog 73.jpg Black Sea Blog 74.jpg Black Sea Blog 75.jpg Black Sea Blog 76.jpg Black Sea Blog 77.jpg Black Sea Blog 78.jpg Black Sea Blog 79.jpg Black Sea Blog 80.jpg Black Sea Blog 81.jpg|Решица, Румыния Black Sea Blog 82.jpg Black Sea Blog 83.jpg|Кэлэраши, Румыния Black Sea Blog 84.jpg|Церковь Рождества Пресвятой Богородицы, Клуж, Румыния Black Sea Blog 85.jpg|Церковь св. Параскевы, Галац, Румыния Black Sea Blog 86.jpg|Яссы, Румыния Black Sea Blog 87.jpg|Тимишоара, Румыния Black Sea Blog 88.jpg|Решица, Румыния Black Sea Blog 89.jpg Black Sea Blog 90.jpg Black Sea Blog 91.jpg Black Sea Blog 92.jpg Black Sea Blog 93.jpg Black Sea Blog 94.jpg Black Sea Blog 95.jpg Black Sea Blog 96.jpg Black Sea Blog 97.jpg Black Sea Blog 98.jpg Black Sea Blog 99.jpg|Вид на «Mall of Istanbul», Турция; 41°05'96" N, 28°81'09" E Black Sea Blog 100.jpg|Харамидере, Стамбул, Турция; 41°00'40" N, 28°68'59" E Black Sea Blog 101.jpg|Харамидере, Стамбул, Турция; 41°00'45" N, 28°67'88" E Black Sea Blog 102.jpg|Развязка Кючюкчекмедже, Стамбул, Турция; 40°98'63" N, 28°77'24" E Black Sea Blog 103.jpg|Вид на «Mall of Istanbul», Турция; 41°06'28" N, 28°81'26" E Black Sea Blog 104.jpg|İstoç New Mosque, İstanbul, Turkey; 41°07'01"N, 28°82'12" E Black Sea Blog 105.jpg Black Sea Blog 106.jpg Black Sea Blog 107.jpg|Avcılar Tolls, İstanbul, Turkey; 41°05'48" N, 28°68'24" Black Sea Blog 108.jpg|Somewhere near Atatürk Airport, İstanbul, Turkey Black Sea Blog 109.jpg|Statue of Kırkpınar Wrestlers, Edirne, Turkey; 41°65'04"N 26°59'35" E Black Sea Blog 110.jpg Black Sea Blog 111.jpg Black Sea Blog 112.jpg Black Sea Blog 113.jpg Black Sea Blog 114.jpg Black Sea Blog 115.jpg Black Sea Blog 116.jpg Black Sea Blog 117.jpg Black Sea Blog 118.jpg Black Sea Blog 119.jpg Black Sea Blog 120.jpg Black Sea Blog 121.jpg Black Sea Blog 122.jpg Black Sea Blog 123.jpg Black Sea Blog 124.jpg Black Sea Blog 125.jpg Black Sea Blog 126.jpg Black Sea Blog 127.jpg Black Sea Blog 128.jpg Black Sea Blog 129.jpg Black Sea Blog 130.jpg Black Sea Blog 131.jpg Black Sea Blog 132.jpg Примечания en:Euro Truck Simulator 2: Road to the Black Sea Категория:Дополнения Категория:Euro Truck Simulator 2 Категория:Дополнения к Euro Truck Simulator 2